Rat
Background Victor "Rat" Quibbles is a half-elf bard that The Unexpectables first encountered in the Tracadian city of Fort Barcelette as an "unofficial" member of the Moonkite circus working odd-jobs. He is quite notorious in Barcelette as a magnet for causing trouble, or at least being present when it begins. He joins the party in their quest to find the man known as Pilchard, after they chased off some small-time criminals who were holding him up for yet another of his misadventures. He acted as a local guide, and the experiences that follow would allow for him to get his feet wet as an adventurer. Personality Rat is a cheerful and upbeat type who has a rather romantic view of adventuring. He is a fan of epic tales and feats of derring-do, all of which he has read about and quotes with shocking precision whenever a situation reminds him of a particular story. He is also painfully idealistic, believing the best in everyone around him, including those who obviously wish him harm. Given a choice he will always advocate for peaceful negotiation before violence, at least when it comes to sentient creatures. However, if talks break down, he is more than capable of engaging in a fight. He has a terrible penchant for mischief, intentional or otherwise, and is quite ignorant or dismissive of any negative comments or consequences of his actions. He generally claims to be everyone's friend, though the actual list is likely to be very short outside of The Unexpectables. Relationships Borky Rat seems quite interested in Borky's rambling stories of his accomplishments. When he compares a situation to fiction he's read, Borky is quite interested in the outcome. Unfortunately while Rat has read a lot of books, it appears he has finished very few of them. Greckles Greckles advocated for Rat's inclusion in their quest, but is a little nervous about what he sees is a lack of caution in Rat, despite the bard's excellent ability at deception. Panic Rat practically fawns over Panic when the tiefling recounts of some of his deeds. Panic, surprisingly, has not overblown his accomplishments any more than usual, and in fact enjoys his company, as Rat in a sense reminds Panic of himself as a young bard. Task Task, like Greckles, is a bit bemused by Rat's lack of caution, though he is used to putting up with much worse from the rest of the crew. Clay Clay is one of the two people in the convoy Rat attempted to flirt with, with far more success than he did Courtney. Clay found his new dimunitive, awkward (and severe clumsiness) and confident companion cute, though he had to save his life more than once due mishaps along the road. Their relationship was slightly hampered by the complete lack of context for romance in Goliath culture, but by the end of The Unexpectables journey in Tracadia, the two had become a couple. The Populace of Fort Barcelette The people of Fort Barcelette know him almost on an individual basis. Despite what Rat himself may think, almost nobody thinks of him as anything more than trouble, being quite exasperated with his penchant for causing mischief in a short amount of time. For his part, while he considers most of the people his friend, he does find them rather stuck up, and finds their prejudices repugnant. Trivia * He has a whistle shaped like a raven. It isn't magic, though. * He has a notable scar on his back due to being stabbed during a bar-brawl. * JoCat has commented that he intentionally made Rat the most obviously stereotypical Bard he could make him. * MontyGlu described Rat as the "easiest character to bring into the game," since JoCat had already made his character sheet only a couple hours after being asked if he would join. * The little metal discs on his waist jingle like a tambourine when he stamps his feet while performing. This is fairly similar to what Romani people wear during traditional dances. * He has been stricken with Lycanthropy twice: once in combat, the other as a result of attempting to appeal to a werewolf's better nature. Thankfully, he was treated both times. * JoCat has a video series called A Crap Guide, where he explains how to play games in a comedic manner. The Youtube upload of Episode 87, "A Crap Guide to Tracadia" is a reference to this series. Gallery Rat by @JoCat105.jpg|Rat by @JoCat105 Rat fan art by @Boo Rad13y.png|Rat fan art by @Boo_Rad13y Rat fan art by @tofu thots.png|Rat fan art by @tofu_thots Rat meets The Unexpectables fan art by @JoCat105.jpg|Rat mets The Unexpectables art by @JoCat105 Rat fan art by @BrachyZoid.png|Rat fan art by @BrachyZoid Rat fan art by @nutcaseart.jpg|Rat fan art by @nutcaseart Rat fan art 2 by @nutcaseart.jpg|Rat fan art by @nutcaseart Rat fan art by @letterd004.jpg|Rat fan art by @letterd004 Rat fan art by @Raphael Alfons.jpg|Rat fan art by @Raphael_Alfons Rat fan art by @elatedmegalodon.jpg|Rat fan art by @elatedmegalodon Rat fan art by @SeeweedScarf.jpg|Rat fan art by @SeeweedScarf Rat Fan art by @ZueltheCat.jpg|Rat fan art by @ZuelTheCat Rat_fan_art_by_@NoodleLazer.jpg|Rat fan art by @NoodleLazer Rat_fan_art_by_@CitricKing.jpg|Rat fan art by @CitricKing Rat fan art by @Junkbottington9.jpg|Rat fan art by @Junkbottington9 Rat fan comic 1 by @Raphael Alfons.jpg|Rat fan comic 1 by @Raphael Alfons Rat fan comic 2 by @Raphael Alfons.jpg|Rat fan comic 2 by @Raphael Alfons Rat fan comic 3 by @Raphael Alfons.jpg|Rat fan comic 3 by @Raphael Alfons Rat fan art by @JojieSenpai 18.jpg|Rat fan art by @JojieSenpai 18 Rat fan art by @Lynicun.jpg|Rat fan art by @Lynicun Rat fan art by @caitlinc37.jpg|Rat fan art by @caitlinc37 Panic and Rat fan art by @RasilaTommi.jpg|Panic and Rat fan art by @RasilaTommi Rat fan art by @Edward Curvo.jpg|Rat fan art by @Edward Curvo Rat fan art by @mstweetums.jpg|Rat fan art by @mstweetums Rat fan art 2 by @mstweetums.jpg|Rat fan art 2 by @mstweetums Rat fan art by @Luthrin.jpg|Rat fan art by @Luthrin Rat fan art 2 by @Brachyzoid.jpg|Rat fan art by @BrachyZoid Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Elf Characters Category:Bard Characters